Aku Takut Nanodayo!
by MiyaAomine
Summary: Midorima di rumah sendirian malam ini, baik lah itu biasa, namun masalahnya ia takut dengan hal-hal nista yang sebenarnya tak ada,/Moshi-moshi Haa! Shintarou tumben kau menelfon ku…duluan? Ada apa/A-aku ti-tidak menelfon mu nanodayo..! tadi te-"/Tertekan nomor ku..? haah..? pffttt..! dasar tsudere.. / Midorima X Readers!/ WARNING! OOC! HUMOR GARING !/ RNR PLEASE/


Aku Takut~ Nanodayo!

**Disclaimer **:** Kuroko No Basuke ©TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Pair ****: Midorima Shintarou X Readers(You)**

**Genre ****: Humor, Romance, little horror**

**Rate**** : T**

**WARNING**** : OOC! MISS TYPO(S), HUMOR GARING**

**-Miya-Chan-**

**"****HAH!"**

**Hanya itu yang bisa di katakana oleh lelaki tinggi bersurai hijau yang sedang membatu di depan sebuah rumah yang lumayancoret sangat besar, kacamata yang ia gunakan merosot menuruni batang hidung peseknya(?).**

**"****Jaa ne..~ Shintarou Sayang, Kaa-san akan pulang besok, jaga rumah ya…~~" sahut wanita cantik bersurai senada dengan lelaki yang bengong tadi, wanita itu memasuki mobil sportnya dan meninggalkan sang anak sulung membatu dengan keringat dingin yang mulai bercucuran di pelipisnya. Ia membalik badan dan menatap rumah besar di depanya.**

**"****Bagaimana ini…." **

**Gumam sang lelaki hijau sekarang yang ada di fikiranya adalah-bagaimana ia bisa tinggal di rumah yang hanya berisikan dia dan lucky item-nya hari ini (sebuah boneka hello kitty dengan pita hijau), tunggu! Masa' rumah sebesar itu tidak ada pelayannya satu pun!? Jawabanya adalah "ada" namun semua pelayan pulang ke rumah mereka, sekarang kan hari libur, dan sekarang lelaki itu di rumah sendirian malam ini, tunggu kenapa dia tak ikut saja.. bukannya hari libur, ya sebenarnya sih ia ingin begitu, tapi dia lebih memilih untuk di rumah, karna besok latihan tim basket masih full. Tidak mungkin seorang shooter hebat macam dia bolos latihan mau di kemanakan wajahnya nanti.**

**Tunggu! Sebenarnya kita sedang membicarakan siapa sih..? itu orang Tsudere seantero anime kuroko-no-basuke siapa lagi kalau bukan "Midorima Shintarou" sang shooter dari shutouko, yang selalu membawa barang barang aneh, yang mengaku tak takut pada apapun namun yang perlu di ingat dia Tsundere… bahkan ironinya….**

**Midorima sekarang hanya duduk di sofa sambil memeluk lucky item-nya, tatapannya datar menatap TV dengan acara favoritenya, terlihat tenang memang tapi sebenarnya ****_"Kaa-san! Kau tega meninggalkan ku… T_T"_**

**Baiklah itu terlihat dan terdengar sangat Absurd, tapi mau bagaimana lagi-ini adalah kenyataan yang kejam , sangat kejam-ssu eeh kenapa cara berbicara ku jadi seperti kise ( OOT! LANJOOT!) beberapa menit sepertinya lelaki itu agak bosan, terlihat dari kerutan di dahinya.**

**"****Haah… aku bosan Nanodayo, lebih baik ganti canel…" desisnya seraya menggapai remote di atas meja dan menekan tobol next.,**

***Klik-***

**"****GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

**"****_"**

**Su-suara apa tadi..? oh sepertinya itu suara teriakan Midorima yang juga bersamaan dengan penampakan hantu di layar TV, sialnya nasip sang lelaki bersurai hijau ini, seandainya ia tak menukar canel, kejadian ini tidak akan pernah terjadi-kejadian melemparkan remote sekuat tenaga ke layar TV sehingga membuatnya pecah, Midorima hanya melihat layar TV yang pecah dengan pasrah- pasrah akan kebodohannya, dan sekarang ia tak bisa menonton TV lagi, dan sekarang apakah bisa lebih buruk lagi…?**

**#Whusssssssssssssss!# [ini bunyi angin Nanodayo !]**

Angin kencang berserta hujan menguyur bumi tiba-tiba, padahal tadi cuacanya sangat cerah, dan ini sukses membuat sang Midorima Shintarou hanya bisa diam , wajahnya mulai memucat dan sepertinya bulu romanya berdiri, sebenarnya bukan tampa alasan sang shooter ketakutan berlebihan seperti ini Midorima takut ada alasanya yaitu :

Malam ini tepat pada malam jumat yang ia dengar dari Aomine dan Takao, malam jumat adalah malam di mana hantu-hantu berkeliaran dan mengangu manusia ( ampun deh itu saja percaya, bahkan sumbernya saja tak terpercaya, kau malah percaya #author di rajam)

Dan sialnya tadi sore saat latihan basket, para senpai entah apa yang merasuki mereka malah menceritakan cerita hantu, walau sebagian besar cerita sangat aneh dan lebih pantas di sebut cerita komedy, tapi Midorima tetap takut, apa lagi dengan cerita sang capten tentang hantu-hantu yang ada di rumah.

Di tambah dengan cerita hantu yang "kau" ceritakan padanya… walau pun kau adalah pacarnya,, sepertinya Midorima bertambah takut apa lagi ekspresi wajah mu saat menceritakannya , kau ber ekspresi seakan cerita itu benar dan nyata padahal kan …. (ya itu lah)

"Tolong Nanodayo… T_T"

Teriak Midorima, sambil terus memeluk boneka hello kitty-nya semakin erat, namun terikan dan gumamnya berhenti saat sebuah ide yang SANGAT nista muncul secara liar di otaknya dan mungkin ide itu akan menurunkan drajatnya sebagai seorang lelaki- ide di otak nista Midorima yaitu-

"-Menelfon [Name], lalu suruh dia menemani ku di rumah"

Baiklah itu ide yang amat burukk! Kecuali kalau Midorima ingin di terlawakan oleh mu ya apa boleh buat-silahkan….

"Tuhan… setelah ini kau boleh membunuh ku…" kata kata absurd terakhir dari Midorima lalu lelaki itu menggapai ponsel di atas meja, seraya menekan salah satu tombol…. tunggu! Orang nekat itu benar benar ingin di tertawai ternyata….

Tut-

Tut-

Clek-

_/Moshi-moshi Haa! Shintarou tumben kau menelfon ku…duluan? Ada apa/_

Wajah Midorima memerah sangat merah padahal hanya berbicara lewat ponsel tapi ia sudah merasa sangat malu begini.

"A-aku ti-tidak menelfon mu Nanodayo..! tadi te-"

_/Tertekan nomor ku..? haah..? pffttt..! dasar tsudere..~/_

"Aku tidak Tsundere! Nanodayo!"

_/Tidak ada orang Tsundere yang mengakui bahwa mereka tsundere..~/_

"Terserah lah Nanodayo!.. eng… akh… eto—kau sedang apa.."

Tanya Midorima mengalihkan pembicaraan, dengan wajah yang sangat merah tentunya, kau hanya bisa terdiam dengan ponsel di telinga mu, tentu saja ini aneh tak biasanya Midorima begitu perhatian.

_/Ah..! aku baru selesai membuat tugas../_

"Gomen.. apa aku menggangu mu..?

_/Iee' sama sekali tidak kok …/_

"Oh.. begitu ya…. Hm.. egh… itu anoo…."

#JDEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR![ ini bunyi petir Nanodayo]

"GYYAAAAAA!"

Tiba-tiba petir berbunyi keras yang sukses membuat mu berteriak, beberapa detik kau menarik nafas pelan dan melupakan kejadian petir absurd tadi lalu fokus ke ponsel di telinga mu, tapi sebenarnya tidak hanya kau yang berteriak-ya Midorima sepertinya juga ikut berteriak dan dia sekarang hanya bisa….

"Hah…h…..hmm….hmm…."

_/Shin…? Ada apa..?/_

" '.."

_/Ee… kau takut petir yaa..? atau jangan-jangan kau di rumah sendiri..? hee../_

"Iee'! Nanodayo! Jangan-mengada-ngada! Tidak mungkin aku-!"

_/Benarkah…? Hati-hati shin … mereka ada…./_

*Glek*

_/Di belakang mu…./_

*Glek*

_/Di samping mu../_

*Glek*

_/Di-/_

#JDERRRRRRRRRRRRR! [ini su-DUAK!]

Suara petir yang menggelegar di luar dan di tambah lagi - pemadaman listrik, ok lengkap lah sudah semuanya! Lengkap-selengkap-lengkapnya penderitaan sang Midorima Shintarou… malam ini

"Haah mati lampu"

Sementara kau hanya mendesis malas seraya bangkit dari duduk dan berjalan meraba-raba mencoba mengambil lampu senter di atas lemari.

"Ya..? Shintarou..? apa di rumah mu listriknya juga padam..?" Tanya mu seraya terus berjinjit menggapai senter yang mungkin lumayan tinggi, dan-yap! Senter itu berhasil kau gapai, dan benda itu menyala, kau tersenyum simpul namun mulai bingung dengan seseorang yang ada di seberang..

"Shin..? kau baik..?"

_/A..a..ya! aku baik..!/_

Jawab Midorima yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya "baik" padahal sekarang sang pencinta oha-san itu hampir saja mengompol saking terkejutnya sang lelaki pada dunia yang tiba-tiba saja gelap seketika bahkan sekarang ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan (otak Midorima macet)

_/Shin..? kau masih di sana..?, apa kau takut../_

"Iee! Aku tak pernah takut..! Nanodayo!"

_/Baiklah aku a-KYAAAAAAAAA!/_

#PRAAK!#

Midorima melempar ponselnya entah kemana dan sepertinya benda itu hancur terdengar dari suara jatuhnya, Midorima menutup telinganya dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

"[Name]—di seret hantu… ha….hiks…. dia sitri ku Nanodayo…" lirih Midorima, hampir tak terdengar…

.

.

.

SALAHHHH!

Dasar Tsundere! Penakut..! parno! Siapa bilang coretistricoret mu di seret hantu! Dia hanya… eh.. maksud ku kau hanya….

.

.

.

"Hah kecoa sialan…."

Kau itu berteriak hanya menghidari kecoa dan dengan cara yang benar benar absurd, kau berteriak tampa sadar bahwa kekasih mu sudah hampir ngompol di seberang.

"Haah.. aku benci kecoa, oh Shintarou … kau ma-dia mematikan ponselnya… haah apa boleh buat, lagi pula hujan sudah reda…"

Ucap mu seraya meraih jacket di gantungan baju lalu berjalan keluar kamar, menyadari kau akan pergi Kaa-san mu yang sedang menyalakan lilin sempat bingung mau apa anaknya pergi malam-malam saat listrik sedang padam begini.

"[name] mau kemana malam-malam begini..?"

"Aku mau ke rumah pacar ku…"

"Memangnya kau punya pacar..?"

"Kaa-san! Tentu sajaaa! Aku pacaran dengan orang yang paling popular tau..!"

"Huh! Kaa-san tidak percaya, gadis seperti mu bisa mendapatkan laki-laki popular.."

"Aihh! Aku tidak bohong!, namanya Midorima Shintarou, dia tampan, tinggi pintar dan kaya, dia juga pemain basket yang hebat! Dan dia adalah salah satu dari kiseki no sedai yang sangat terkenal itu! lalu…." Kau menggantungkan perkataan mu seraya menggaruk belakang leher mu canggung.

"Lalu…"

"Dia sangat Tsundere.."

"Pfftt..hahahha sepertinya Shintarou takut gelap ya.. haah apa boleh buat, pergi lah…"

"Ha-hai'! arigatou Kaa-san!Jaa-ne…"

Sementara kau menuju rumah Midorima yang "hanya" berjarak 500m dari rumah mu, coba kita lihat kondisi tsundere..

"[Name]-gomen … aku tak bisa menyelamatkan mu sayang,… aku pengecut…"

.

.

Ngelindur lu mas!parnoan banget sih! Jadi orangg! [oke kembali ke cerita] Midorima benar-benar takut sekarang dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa selain memeluk lucky itemnya dan berdoa.

#Tok..Tok..Tok..#

Lelaki itu terlonjak saat mendengar pintu belakang diketuk oleh seseorang, perlahan ia berjalan lalu menggambil senter yang sebenarnya sejak tadi sudah ada di sana, ia berjalan perlahan menuju ke belakang menyenter setiap sudut ruangan berharap tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi.

Tes…

Midorima tersentak saat merasakan ada cairan yang menetes dari langit langit, perlahan ia mendongkakan kepala dan terlihat lah sesuatu yang mengerikan, seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang , wajah yang mengerikan, hancur lebur dan darah segar menetes dari kepala gadis tersebut, melihat hal itu mata Midorima membulat sempurna ia mengenalnya, tentu saja Midorima mengenalnya, bagaimana Midorima tidak mengenal kekasihnya sendiri!

"….[name]"

"Shin…to….long….." lirihnya dan, bola mata gadis itu jatuh tepat di depan Midorima.

"GYHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriak sang lelaki hijau seraya berlari sekuat tenaga menuju pintu belakang, tampa menghiraukan bahwa senter yang ia bawa tadi telah tak ada, namun…

#Bruk!#

Lelaki itu terduduk saat badannya menabrak sesuatu di depan pintu dan lampu pun menyala menampakan sosok mu yang sedang merintih mengelus kepala akibat benturan yang cukup kuat saat kalian bertabrakan tadi.

"Eh..! Shintarou! Kau membuat kepala ku sakit baka!"

"….[name]"

"Ya..?"

Jawab mu sambil mengangkat sebelah alis, dan tiba-tiba Midorima memeluk mu dengan sangat erat, bahkan kau hampir tak bisa bernafas, namun sesaat jelas kau merasakan seluruh tubuh lelaki bersurai hijau itu bergetar hebat, dan lama kelamaan pelukan itu mengendor di barengi dengan isakan…eh…. Midorima menangis.

"Hiks…hiks…hikss.. hu…..hu…..hiks…"

"Shintarou…"

Gumam mu, Midorima melepaskan pelukannya, dan sekarang jelas lah wajah kekasih mu itu, ia seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainannya, wajahnya memerah, airmata terus mengalir, bahkan ia sampai segukan, tangannya yang menggengam tangan mu dengan sangat erat.

"Aku takut Nanodayo! Kenapa kau berteriak di ponsel tadi! Aku kira kau di seret hantu nadoayo…. Hiks…. Huaaaaa! [NAME]!"

Midorima memeluk mu lagi, semakin erat dan menangis dengan kencang, kau hanya bisa diam sambil membalas pelukannya dan tersenyum tulus.

"Darenya keluar…. Kawai~desu~"

-Miya-Chan-

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 tepat, kau dan Midorima sedang sibuk meminum coklat panas di ruang tengah, tepatnya di depan TV yang sudah pecah layarnya—

"Jadi, kau yang menyebabkan semua kekacauan ini..?"

Tanya mu seraya melihat ke seluruh sudut ruangan yang benar-benar hancur itu, TV pecah, mayat ponsel di sudut ruangan dan buku-buku yang berserakan, ternyata Midorima benar benar takut.

"Iee! Tidak mungkin!"

"Lalu siapa ..? hantu…?"

"Hah! Berhenti menyebut mahkluk mati(?) nista itu, aku benci Nanodayo! Dan kau! Kenapa kau berteriak di ponsel tadi Nanodayo~!"

"Oh itu… ada kecoa di depan ku…"

"NANI! Hanya gara-gara kecoa kau berteriak se histeris itu Nanodayo! Lalu kenapa kau menggelantung dengan wa-"

Midorima terdiam ia menelan salivanya kasar mengigat kejadian tadi, kalau kau ada di sini jadi yang tadi di lihat Midorima adalah….

"Kau berhayal! Itu karna kau terlalu takut, dan berhayal yang tidak tidak! Haah dasar…"

"Hm… begitu ya Nanodayo…."

Jawab Midorima sambil menunduk malu, kau tersenyum simpul dan tak menyangka seorang Midorima Shintarou bisa berwajah seperti itu, dia bahkan terlalu polos.

"Haah… aku bosan, mari kita cari permainan-eh…"

Kau menutup mulut mu, ingin rasanya kau keluar dari ruangan ini sebelum si polos Tsundere menjadi Midorima mesum, akibat salah mengartikan perkataan mu.

"Permainan ya… hm… bagaimana kalau…"

Benar kan ia mulai mesum, terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya saat menarik tangan mu dan menidurkan mu di sofa, ia melepaskan kacamatanya dan tersenyum iblis.

"Ayo kita "one on one" istri ku.."

"Aku bukan istri muuuu! Baka! Ero! Hentaii! Shintarou!"

"Kau istri ku, baiklah sayang ayo mulai…"

"Berhenti Shintarou ! kita masih SMA! BUKAN SUAMI ISTRIIIIII! BAKAAAAA!"

-FIN (miya mimisan)-

a/n : Moshi moshi… readers-san..? gimana..? aneh kah fanfictnya, ini muncul saat miya memikirkan yang aneh aneh tentang Midorima dan jadi lah fanfic ini, aneh banget ya, tapi miya berharap semoga senang terutama Fangirlnya si Tsudere imut imut itu #duak!# ok… langsung yah…

.

.

.

.

Review


End file.
